The Capp Family (The Sims 4)
The Capp 'family is a custom-made household for The Sims 4. The family consists of Consort and Contessa, two wealthy elders, and their three orphaned grandchildren, Tybalt, Juliette and Hermia. The Capp family resides on the biggest lot in Newcrest and is supposed to be a very prominent family in SimCity, similar to the Landgraabs. Consort is in a bitter feud with Newcrest's other prominent family the Montys, especically the Monty patriarch, and Consort's former friend Patrizio Monty. Juliette is in love with the Monty heir Romeo, and Tybalt is embroiled in a petty feud with Mercutio Monty. The Main Family *'Consort Capp 'is the elderly husband of Contessa. He is quite charismatic, and is physically fit for a Sim of his age. He works at the top of the Business Tycoon career track. How and why Consort and Patrizio became enemies is unknown, but a screenshot I made depicts a younger Patrizio Monty getting yelled at by a younger Consort in what appears to be Consort's office. Other family pictures depict his early family life. Consort has a younger, alternate version of himself, with ruffled blonde hair and a younger and 'nicer' face and less formal attire. This is how he looks in his family pictures, and how he looked when he was arguing with Patrizio. His traits are Ambitious, Neat, Materialistic, Business Savvy and his aspiration is to be Fabulously Wealthy. *'Contessa Capp 'is the matriarch of the Capp family and the wife of Consort. She is physically fit for her age, and is quite logical and charismatic. Her family pictures show her talking with a teenaged Goneril while Contessa is in maternity clothes. Contessa has a younger, alternate version of herself with long blonde hair, and a 'nicer' face'. Her traits are Materialistic, Perfectionist, Neat and Collector. Her aspiration is to be a Curator. *'Tybalt Capp 'is the oldest of the Capp teens. He is extremely physically fit, and is in a heated feud with Mercutio Monty. Tybalt wears red theatrical eye makeup, and has a distinctive gold necklace. He is friends with his grandfather and grandmother, but has a low relationship with Juliette and Hermia. His traits are Athletic, Hot-Headed and High Metabolism. His aspiration is to be a Bodybuilder. *'Juliette Capp is the second oldest of the Capp teens. She is physically fit, and is in a relationship with Romeo Monty. She doesn't particularily care for Mercutio Monty or her brother Tybalt. She is a very friendly and good Sim and she is good friends with her sister Hermia. Her traits are Alluring, Athletic and Romantic. Her aspiration is to find a Soulmate. *'Hermia Capp' is the youngest of the Capp teens. She is very physically fit, and doesn't get along well with most of her family, except Juliette. Hermia has a spiked choker and she wears black and red clothing. She is a rebel, but that doesn't mean much except wearing rebellious clothing, and her bio describes her as a by-the-rules rebel. Her traits are Good, Athletic and Dastardly. Her aspiration is to be the Master of Mischief.